The invention relates to a distribution board connection module.
Distribution board connection modules such as these are used in main distribution boards or collocation distribution boards, for example, for telecommunications and data technology, and are used for connection and jumpering of incoming and outgoing cable conductors.
DE 100 29 649 A1 discloses a distribution board connection module for telecommunications and data technology, having a housing in which externally accessible input and output contacts are arranged for connection of lines or conductors, with the housing having a cavity in which functional elements are arranged between the input and output contacts. The input and output contacts are arranged on opposite end faces of the housing. The functional elements are arranged on at least one printed circuit board, which is supported in the housing. The input contacts are in the form of insulation-displacement terminal contacts, with the output contacts likewise being in the form of insulation-displacement terminal contacts, or an electrical plug connector. The insulation-displacement terminal contacts preferably have a fork-shaped contact, by means of which a force-fitting electrical connection can be produced with the functional elements. In this case, it has already been proposed for defective printed circuit boards to be replaced by pulling the fork-shaped contacts off the printed circuit board. The known embodiment has the disadvantage that this pulling-off process is rather difficult, since the fork-shaped contacts are connected to the printed circuit board by a force fit. Furthermore, the conductors must be removed for the pulling-off process, and must be reconnected again after replacement.